this_wiki_is_a_wipfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gem Homeworld
Description Little is known about the Gem Homeworld and its accurate history, culture, and society. What is known, however, is that Homeworld is a totalitarian, oligarchical society governed by the Great Diamond Authorityhttps://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Gem_Homeworld. There are Gem "Elites", who are a superior class below the Diamonds and the lower classes work for them. The Gem Homeworld is a planet in the Andromeda galaxy which maintains an extensive empire of colony worlds and constantly seeks to expand. Once suitable planets are located, they are exploited through facilities like the Kindergartens and terraformed to be made fit for Gem settlements, which would include eliminating any pre-existing life on the planet. A single dark ring surrounds the planet, Gem Empire's capital is mostly white with small shades of other colors such as pink, blue and yellow mixed in as well. The glossy surface of the planet is the dense cityscape carved into its natural surface. The planet has a pink-colored atmosphere breathable by most organic species, and a similar level of gravity to that of Earth. Above the planet's surface are layers of dense, artificial infrastructure. The architecture is geometrical, with many of the buildings taking the forms of crystalline structures or inverted pyramids. The sides of many buildings are dotted with dark, neatly-arranged holes. Translucent tubes connect many of the buildings, entering through these holes. Although they have many purposes they are mostly used for domestic transportation. Deep, dark pits lead down into the planet's abandoned surface. The actual surface of Homeworld is dead, wasted, and abandoned, presumably from the Kindergartens draining the planet's natural nutrients. Dotted around the planet's surface are abandoned Gem structures. Some of the abandoned structures include ancient obelisks resembling the newer ones placed on the upper levels. The old broken statues left behind appear to be fusions, implying that when the original surface began to die Homeworld Gems began to expand upwards, leaving old buildings and some aspects of their culture behind. Eras Era 1 Things labeled as "Era 1" were created during a time-span of 10,000 years ago and 5,500 years ago. During this period, the Diamonds were still expanding their Empire across the galaxy. Era 1 architecture is known for being more traditional than practical. Buildings and installations are normally stone and light based. Era 2 Era 2 began after the Diamond Authority reigned supreme over the Gem race for over 4,500 years. Gems made during Homeworld 2nd era have tools known as "Limb Enhancers" that cover their arms and legs, the enhancers have an ability to allow their user to climb walls at 90° angles, fire balls of plasma out of their palms, form holographic screens with their fingers, among other things. Era 2 ships, such as the Roaming Eye, are known to be more advanced than Era 1 ships. Era 2 is more rigid, sleek, and controlled, with its postmodern aesthetic. Occupations There have been several occupations on Homeworld, most or all of which are filled by one or more types of Gems in accordance with the strict caste system. These occupations include but are not limited to: *Diamond - Matriarch *Sapphire - Seer (Future) *Beryl - Worker / Thinker / Fighter *Aeroides - Philosopher *Alkali-beryl - Mission Agent *Aquamarine - Mission Agent *Maxixe - Mission Agent *Emerald - Imperial Officer *Trapiche Emerald - Imperial Officer *Green Beryl - Imperial Officer *Goshenite - ??? *Heliodor - Imperial Officer *Golden Beryl - Imperial Officer *Morganite - Governess *Raspbery - Governess *Bixbite - Governess *Riesling Beryl - Imperial Officer *Rosterite - Mission Agent *Bazzite - Mission Agent *Pezzottaite - Governess *Garnet - Commander *Topaz - Soldier / Body Guard / Mision Agent *Lapis Lazuli / Lazurite - Terraformer *Bismuth - Builder *Nephrite / Jade / Jadeite - Captain / Pilot / Navigator *Olivine - Technician *Quartz - Soldier / Guard / Gladiator *Chalcedony - Soldier / Body Guard / Guard / Gladiator / Manager *Ruby - Soldier / Body Guard / Gladiator *Zircon - Lawyer *Rutile - Typographer *Pearl - Servent *Nacre - Pearl Commissioner *Desert Glass - Terraformer *Tourmaline - Engineer *Obsidian - Blacksmith *Larimar - Judge *Serpentine - Supervisor *Sea Glass - Terraformer *Jeremejevite - Journalist *Amber - Historian *Talc - Biology *Coral - Entertainer *Boleite - Technician *Silicon (Era 2 Only) - Medic *Bornite - Dancer *Quartzite (Era 1 Only) - Warrior *Azurite - Artist *Graphite - Designer *Gypsum - Technologist *Cubic Zirconia - Seer (Present) *Scapolite - Clerk *Moonstone - Mission Agent *Tanzanite - Field Agent *Benitoite - Plaintiff *Coal / Jet - Botanist *Petrified Wood - Terraformer *Pyrite - Terraformer *Marble - Architect *Nepheline - Meteorologist *Sunstone - Officer *Maw Sit Sit - Aristocrat *Sugilite - Soldier / Guard / Gladiator *Malachite - Soldier / Guard / Gladiator *Opal - Mission Guide *Chrysoberyl - Anthropologist *Calcite - Soldier / Guard / Gladiator *Sodalite - Aristocrat *Spodumene (Era 2 Only) - Manager *Silver - Aristocrat *Platinum - Singer *Carbon (Era 1 Only) - NOT FOUND *Ivory - Zoologist *Labradorite - Astronomer *Turquoise - Oceanologist *Kyanite - Writer *Chrysocolla - Musician *Aegirine - Inspector *Hemimorphite - Economist *Moldavite - Surveyor *Variscite - Dressmaker *Celestite (Era 1 Only) - Terraformer *Abalone - (Crystal Shrimp) Shepherdess *Danburite - Actor *Fluorite - Aristocrat *Angelite (Era 1 Only) - Messenger *Apophyllite - Photographer / Camerawoman *Scorzalite - Director *Bowenite - Newscaster *Euclase - Spy / Assassin *Ammolite - Archaeologist *Apatite - Publisher *Coffinite - Mortician *Bixbyite - Scout *Orthoclase - Volcanologist *Allophane - Aristocrat *Feldspar - Mineralogist *Rhodochrosite - Geologist *Titanite - Sniper (E2) / Archer (E1) *Prehnite - Advisor *Trona - Laborer *Abelsonite - Soldier / Guard / Gladiator *Vauxite - Aristocrat *Carbonado (Era 1 Only) - ERASED *Shungite - Engineer *Seraphinite - Custodian *Nissonite - Chemist Judiciary Judicial courts in Homeworld use a system similar to a hybrid of the adversarial and inquisitorial court systems, the main amalgamations being an inquisitorial cast of impartial individuals with no jury and an adversarial court proceeding. The accused is assigned an attorney to convince the Diamonds of negating further charges or the charge entirely. The accusing party, called the plaintiff, assigns a prosecutor to present the case against the accused and convict the defendant. The court also contains a court reporter that transcribes everything that occurs in the courtroom and a court sketch artist to depict proceedings inside the courtroom. After hearing both sides' cases, the judges decide whether the defendant is innocent or guilty and, if they are guilty, how and what will be the appropriate charge or sentence. Colonization Procedures #Exploration #*During this stage gems and gem controlled electronics/machinery will be sent to a planet and its moon(s) to collect as much information as they can. #Conquest or Alliance #*If the dominant species of the colony is weaker than the gem Empire then they will wage war against them (if necessary). Enslaving all who surrender and destroying those who dare to step in their way. #*If the dominant species is more powerful than them then they will attempt to strike up an alliance, if this goes awry then they’ll just leave the planet be. #Terraforming & Harvesting #*During this stage gems such as Lapis Lazulies will be deployed on the planet and its moon(s) to harvest resources and alter its landscape making it suitable for gem installations, settlements, and facilities. #*After this gems like Bismuths will be deployed to construct said installations, settlements, and facilities. #Abandonment (Optional) #*Once a planet has served its purpose and its quarries, mines, and other facilities of the sort have run dry the gems residing there will close up shop and leave. Before doing so they will, of course, dismantle all infrastructure they have built. (If possible) #*However, a planet can be saved from this fate if it is able to support Beta Paragons. Punishments *'Execution (Shattering)' – The most common punishment, which involves the shattering of the gemstone, eliminating the core of the Gem and the Gem themselves. *'Forced Fusion' – A practice that involves the shattering of a gem's gemstone and burying the shards with those of various other gems. After roughly 200 years the shards would have molded together. *'Bubbling' – A practice that uses a gem's ability to encase objects in bubbles to trap a gem's gemstone in an indefinite suspension. *'Harvesting' – Not much is known about this practice. What we do know is that involves the shattering of a gem's gemstone and placing the shards into an Injector. *'Conscious Incarceration' – A practice that has a gem's gemstone placed in a Looking Glass. Whenever the mirror is given a command the screen will project the gem's memories. * Corruption - Not much is known about this practice. What we do know is that it hasn't been used for well over 3,000 years. Homeworld's Records On numerous occasions, it has been stated that Homeworld has records cataloging different events in Gem history and facts about locations. After a gem completes a mission or a day of work they must catalog the events of said mission or day of work and submit it to the Records. . Category:Gems